After Effects
by Triaxx2
Summary: The after effects of various episodes. Takes place after Mirror Images. AU.
1. Post Doomsday Sanction

Disclaimer: AU as all my stuff is, I own only Adam.

I was sitting in the cafeteria chewing on a piece of jerky, waiting for Kara to return from her mission, when I felt the room go cold. "Either Flash has been playing with the thermostat. Or the Batman is behind me." I tilted my head back, and sure enough there he was.

"You and I need to have a talk." He grunted.

"And all at once, I've lost my appetite." I sighed, swallowing the entire piece of jerky, and sitting up. "Have a seat, talk. I don't promise to listen."

"In private." He snapped.

"Ah, no." I replied, shaking my head. "See, I know how you work. First you get your target/victim alone, then use that big scary voice of yours, to shake them into revealing things they might want to keep hidden." I laughed. "I'm not that stupid, and I've nothing to hide, so sit down, talk, I'm in the mood for entertainment." I grinned at him. I was doing my best to annoy him to see what reaction I'd get. He didn't react at all. Figures.

"Fine, if you want this to be public, let it be. Were you ever told the story of the Justice Lords?" He asked me, as if it were a secret.

"Of course, Kara told me, after Clark told her." I replied, leaning forwards. "What of it?"

"Then you know, that after their Flash died, they went Rogue." He began, but I cut him off.

"So,you're really a mind reader?" There was a crowd forming around us.

"What?" He asked.

"You've figured out that I'm the cause of the Justice Lords, since I keep having the urge to kill Flash?" I asked. Batman glared flatly.

"No. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but I was referring to that little magic trick you and your clone used." He hissed.

"Ah, the Battle God." I smiled. "Now we're getting down to it."

"If you were the only one able to defeat that thing, how do we stop you, incase you're the one to go rogue?" He asked.

"If I go rogue, it won't be using the Battle God form. First of all, it's very goal oriented. It will pursue a single goal, regardless of the consquences using the most effective means at it's disposal.That clone did not experience the one thing that would stop me, because it was born in that form." I poked myself in the chest. "This body is not designed for running the way that one is. After about a day, it'll burn out, as the over flow of energy destroys it from the inside. The advantage to the Battle God, is that it draws energy continually, from everything, air, fire, water, earth, and life. You notice I'm very frugal with the energy I use, because I run out far easier than the Battle God."

"So, we'd just need to run you out of energy?" He asked. I shrugged, and nodded. "Then just one other thing." He dropped a manila folder in front of me. It was very thin. "This, is your file. Seems you don't exist, until just less than a year before Zatanna found you. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." I replied. "Pray tell, why are you so curious about me? And how to stop me?"

"I don't want a repeat of the Justice Lords in this dimension." Batman replied.

"You seem to be forgetting something." Green Arrow spoke up. "It's not just the seven of you anymore."

"He's right." Question replied. "Much as I might hate to admit it. It's not just the seven of you. Infact, there are too many of us for anyone of us, or group, to go rogue, without the rest of us being able to stop them."

"Exactly." Arrow replied. "Besides, you know how to stop each one of us anyway, so what are you worried about?"

"Me being the only one able to stop you." Batman replied.

"That's alright, we can stop you, so you don't have to worry about it." Green Arrow replied, a hand on his shoulder.

"But if I can stop you..." He left it hanging.

"Don't worry Bats. We can overwhelm you, there's enough of us." Booster Gold replied solemnly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Batman grunted, rising to his feet. He glared at me. "We'll talk again Adam. I'm not satisfied."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." I replied, and reached for another piece of Jerky.


	2. Post Task Force X

I'm posting these in celebration of the completion of the writing of part one of my Excalibur Saga, Tamer's Ride. As usual, I own no character that is not original.

* * *

"Adam, Kara, there has been an emergency on the watch tower, report immediately." J'onn's voice issued from the wall panel. Kara groaned slightly, and started to rise, but felt Adam's hand on her shoulder.

"Has been?" Adam asked.

"Some one broke in, and stole the Annihilator." J'onn snorted. "I want you to report to the tower."

"Why, are the villians still there, and you need us to protect you?" Kara asked, realizing why Adam was fighting it.

"No, they breached our security, and I want to know how." J'onn replied, fighting to restrain his temper.

"So everyone else is on full alert, right?" Kara asked.

"Yes, even Fate and Etrigan were roused from their homes." J'onn replied, and realized instantly he'd made a mistake.

"Then you're well set, and you don't have any need for us." Adam replied casually. "Besides the fact that it's four in the morning here. We'll be up there at about eight-thirty. Good night." Adam snapped his fingers, and the screen went off.

* * *

On the watch tower, J'onn ground his teeth, and started to call other heroes. All of them responded, and arrived shortly. After taking a calming breath, he tried Kara's house again.

* * *

"Kara, Adam, report to the watch..." The screen cut off, as Adam snapped his fingers again.

* * *

A dozen human techs backed away, swallowing hard as J'onn slammed his fist into the console, leaving a foot deep dent. He was swearing in martian as he walked away, a moment later, Lantern arrived, to ask what had happened to J'onn. The techs explained.

"Ah. Do we still have communications?" He asked. One of the techs nodded.

"Of course, he only hit the broad band connection. I think Flash and Longshadow are the only two that actually use it." The man shrugged. "You want me to get Mrs. Marcae?" Lantern nodded.

* * *

"Kara?" That was all he managed, as a large, irritated Argoan fist exploded through the screen. Adam applauded slightly.

"Excellent honey. Would you like to patch the hole in the morning, or shall I?" He asked, as she slid back under the covers.

"Maybe you should, I think I'm going to need to make a few apologies." Kara replied. "That wasn't very nice to do to J'onn you know." She pointed out.

"Neither was calling at four in the morning dear." He answered. Kara shrugged.

"We were already awake." She pointed out.

"So?" He answered with an impish grin.


	3. Post Balance

Adam leaned against the wall over the infirmary, and watched the three writhing heroes below him with a slightly pained expression. J'onn sighed. "I see you're not down there with them. Or are you about to be?"

"No, I don't have that particular problem. As long as I don't use my magic, or the transporter, I'll be fine." He replied, giving the slightly tired Martian a grin. It wasn't terrifically reassuring,but J'onn figured it wasn't worth pushing it.

"Alright, but if you need anything..." Adam nodded, and pushed away from the support, and turned to wander drunkenly back the other direction, heading for the cafeteria. J'onn swallowed. Fate was difficult enough, though not as much so as Zatanna, whose power was in her voice. Etrigan was simply strong, even though J'onn was stronger. No one, not even Adam to J'onn's knowledge, knew exactly what Adam's upper limits were, and J'onn did not want to have to find out.

* * *

"Sure you shouldn't be in the infirmary?" I snorted. That was the hundredth time someone had asked me that, and I whirled around about to give whoever it was, a piece of my mind. Hermes, the messenger of the gods was standing there. We'd met before, but it hadn't been pleasant for either of us then. "I love doing that kind of thing to people."

"I'm fine, even if it feels like there's a wild animal running laps in my intestines." I replied, with a weak smile. I wasn't feeling nearly as well as I wanted other people to believe, but Hermes was polite enough not to say anything if he knew. He chuckled, and shook his head, then stuck a hand in his bag.

"Special delivery, from the cutie." Aphrodite. She was the only other being on Olympus, who didn't hate my guts. He lifted a silver bracelet from the back, and passed it over. In the form of a snake with two heads, and open mouths, I knew exactly what it was. "She said she thought you might like to have this for a while." I could have kissed him. The bracelet slipped around my wrist, and the snake heads clicked slightly as they bit each other. Instantly, the stomach churning sensation of a pair of wrestling pigs vanished.

"Pass on that I owe her a big kiss." I told him, already eternally grateful that he'd come to see me. I'd felt him arrive, but had figured he was here to see Diana.

"No problem, I was here to see Diana anyway." He shrugged, and pointed out the window. I could just make out the exhaust of her invisible jet as it broke towards the atmosphere. That'd been one hell of a piece of engeneering. Even with the Thanagarian tech, it wasn't easy to turn it from an air breather, to a short orbit spacecraft. Had driven Batman, and Booster Gold, our default technical wizards, nuts, getting everything to work, and preserving it's flight characteristics. It became quite the spectator sport, until they started throwing people out of the hangar. Didn't stop Kara and I though. Bats and the jet weren't the only things in the place that could turn invisible.

"What is this about owing someone a kiss?" Kara asked. I turned around, knowing that Hermes was already gone. I held up the bracelet.

"Aphrodite sent me a present to help with my powers while magic is wonky." I replied, with a grin. "I was saying I owe her a kiss in return." Kara raised an eyebrow.

"And should I be jealous?" She asked slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course not, I married you, and you're the only one I want. I'll freely admit she's a beauty, but she's got nothing on you, at least in my eyes." I kissed her soundly, in order to prove my point. She giggled, signalling she was assured. Then she kissed me. After she left, I was sitting on the floor, recovering and I saw J'onn. He saw me, and turned the other way, appearently thinking I was in the same condition as the others. I decided it wasn't a good idea to go after him just yet.

* * *

"I told you so." I snorted, a few hours later in the cafeteria. J'onn was who I was talking to, and we'd just finished listening to Shayeras account of the destruction of the Annihilator.

"Told me what?" He asked.

"That it wasn't that big of an emergency." I replied. Kara laughed. J'onn didn't seem to appreciate the joke. Zatanna coughed, and I looked at her.

"How in hell did you escape the going nuts thing?" She asked me.

"Your magic, and Fate's was gods gifted at some point, and thus serves a part of the balance. It's mainly good, but that's not the point. Etrigans runs the full gambit, of good and evil. So he was stuck between human and demon. Your's is in your blood, and it had to be blessed by a deity of some kind, while Fates stems originally from the Egyptian gods. In any case, the magical energies themselves are aware of the balance of good and evil. When that balance was lost, the energy that flowed through you three took control." I answered.

"So? Why weren't you affected?" Zatanna asked.

"Simple. My powers are seperate from my consciousness, in order to keep them under control. They only mix when I use them. Since I didn't use them, they couldn't take control." I shrugged. "And if I'd used the transporter, I'd had to use them pull myself back together on the other side, and I'd've been caught."

"Oh." Zatanna replied. She didn't look like she believed me, but seemed to be willing to accept that, because she knew she wasn't going to get anything better. I was glad.


	4. Rats

Jezrianna pointed out several character flaws in Adam, so I'm going to correct them some what.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, and the room cleared. I really couldn't blame them. I looked like a swamp monster, and smelled like a garbage truck. The only person who didn't leave, was Flash. He was playing chess with himself, and probably didn't even smell me. As I walked past, having, through an error in my own calculations, to go through to reach the showers, Flash saw me.

"What the hell happened to you? Garbage truck collision?" He asked with his usual wicked grin.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I replied, seriously not wanting to.

"Oh no, I'm not missing this. And you're too tired to get away. I can see that." He grinned, enjoying himself.

"I hate you." I answered, knowing for a fact he was right. "This is all Cadmus fault." I snorted. Flash laughed.

"So, that's what this is about. You not coming when you were called." He chuckled.

"Yes, that's what it's about." I sneered mockingly. "J'onn decided that if I wasn't going to apologise, I should make myself useful. He want's me to kill the rats in the trash annexes."

"So? That shouldn't be hard for you. Should it?" Flash asked, shaking his head.

"No, normally it wouldn't." I answered, knowing he was going to burst out in laughter shortly. "Except for two things. First of all, they're immune to my powers, which is admittedly a nice change of pace. Second, they aren't earth rats. They're a massive space variety. The little ones are the size of greyhounds. The big ones rival smaller tigers."

"Why is immune to your powers a nice change of pace?" Flash asked, a bit confused.

"Because every other alien I've ever met, is vulnerable to magic." I replied.

"Oh. What about Kara?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"What punishment did she get?" Flash clarified.

"Nothing. She apologized, and really, as scary as she is?" I chuckled. "She offered to beat up J'onn for me, or convince him that he shouldn't do it, but I told her not to bother. I do rather deserve it, and it gives me time to plan revenge on him." I grinned.

"Revenge? For what?" Flash asked.

"For doing this." I replied calmly.

"Didn't you start it?" He asked.

"Of course. Life is no fun without a little animosity, and besides, I've got nothing to do for hours on end while I'm hunting these things. I've got lots of time to plan." I answered with a slight smile. I've never taken punishment to well, even when I deserved it. I did now, but I was going to make J'onn's life hell. I've been called arrogant, and immature. I'll freely admit the latter.

"I think then, that I'll forget we ever had this conversation. I don't want J'onn mad at me as well." Flash said, and left. I headed for the showers. All I got was cold water. The martian was going to wish I'd killed him...


	5. Post Double Date

I was standing below the transporter, when Huntress was drawn back to the watch tower. Technically I was supposed to be meditating, but that's hard to do when Fate is chanting in your ear. Normally the hum of the machinery near the transporter is soothing enough to let me slip away into myself. And I was well on my way to it, when she arrived. The fight pulled me back to reality, as if I'd been hit with a bucket of water. I heard everything, including Huntress stalking away. J'onn bent and lifted her ID from the floor, with a slight, but audible sigh. The human techs were all afraid of him, but as I've proven before he doesn't usually scare me. Anyway, that fear kept them from looking up, but not me. I watched him rise from the floor, and return to his station. I felt rather bad for him, I have to admit. The feeling was ruined when my watch signalled my break from rat-hunting was over. I'd meditated for exactly ten seconds.

* * *

Several hours later...

I don't like hospitals. I'll say that right here. When my arm is being reattached, I'm even less inclined to enjoy them. I also hate rats. Particularly the large mutant power immune space variety. "Ouch I said." I snapped at the nurse, who was applying a cast to the arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous." She answered. I sighed. "I've heard... things." I couldn't tell whether they were things about me, or what but I smiled reassuringly. At least I hoped it was reassuring, for all that I've seen and done, I still get that one confused with my dangerous smile. It must have been the right one, because she relaxed visibly.

"What kind of things have you heard?" I asked. She shrugged.

"That Supergirl gets jealous. And that you're a natural born charmer." She answered with a soft smile. I smiled back.

"Yes well, I've been trying to restrict my efforts of charm for dire emergencies, and my wife. She tends to go off on me when I look at pretty girls too much." I looked away as I said that, and the nurse giggled. As I looked past the door, Green Arrow walked in, limping slightly. He saw me at the same moment I saw him, and we spoke as one.

"What the hell happened to you?" Came the question. I waited for him to answer, but he waved for me to go first.

"I killed a giant mutant space rat, and it fell on my arm. Nasty break. I'll be working one handed for a week or so, you?" I explained. See I'd fired a single shot from my gun. I'd grabbed one before coming up, and it pierced the rat's skull, but it didn't counteract the motion of the massive creature, and I couldn't get clear.

"You ever been hit by Question?" I shook my head. I tried to steer clear of the man. He creeped me out. "I don't recommend it. I'm not sure, but I think he fractured my hip. That's why I'm here. When you get a minute." He waved at the nurse.

"I'm done, this just has to harden. Think you can manage not to break anything else, so I don't get on the wrong side of that wife of yours?" She asked me with a grin.

"Afraid she'll think we're having a torrid affair?" I asked, teasing.

"Something like that." Arrow made puking noises.

* * *

"You're what?" J'onn looked at me as if he was ready to kill me. I'd finally found out how to get back at him for the rats.

"That's right, I'm considering sponsoring Huntress for readmission to the league." I repeated myself. J'onn appeared to be considering strangling me. "After all, what she did is little different than what I've done, and you've never tried to kick me out of the league." I pointed out.

"You have yet to try and kill anyone. And you've only once disobeyed a direct order. You never did explain that." He poked me in the chest. It felt liked I'd been punched.

"I had a hunch." J'onn said nothing, waiting for clarification. "That there was going to be an attack on the tower. That's why I was awake. Kara was keeping an eye on me, so that I did not get lost in my trance. I saw the incident unfold."

"And you didn't tell me this why?" The Martian asked.

"Because I was given orders not to, by a higher power." I replied. "Lord Triaxx gave strict instructions, that I was not to alert anyone. The theft, and subsequent destruction of the Annhilator armor HAD to take place. If I'd become involved, I could have stopped them from using it, but by the same token, it could never have been destroyed. I was told in rather specific terms to quote: 'Keep your big fat nose out of it. And don't let that green snot ball bully you into it. Either of the three of them.' End Quote." I shrugged. "I don't disobey his instructions, and his take priority over yours."

"And you could not tell me earlier?" He answered. "Or even apologize?"

"The former was incumbant in the instructions. The latter is a point of pride." I pulled up my head. He stared at me for a second, and half smiled.

"Fine. Now, about Huntress. If you want to sponsor her, fine, but know this. As her sponsor, it is your job to keep her under control." He turned away. "Batman failed you know."

"I've got a distinct advantage over Batman." I replied, also turning.

"Such as?" J'onn asked.

"Question. He's keeping her busy, and not just business wise." I replied, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. It LOOKED, like I'd teleported out. J'onn's reactions were pretty well worth the expenditure of energy. My quasi-cryptic reply would have triggered a single bell in any other mind, and I knew it had in J'onn's, but he always analyzed anything I said from all angles.


	6. Post Clash

"Adam, report to the watch tower. Priority one." J'onn yelled. I moved upwards so fast I caught in the blankets, and fell to the floor. Kara wasn't there, since it was one of her alert nights.

"What's the matter?" I asked, searching vainly for a pair of pants.

"There is an attack occuring in Metropolis. You are the only league member available."

"Supes isn't around?" I asked, raising a hand to summon a pair from across the room.

"No, he and the other members are all on other missions." J'onn shook his head. "Even Booster is occupied."

"So, you're saying I've pretty much got my finger in the dyke?" J'onn gave me a blank stare.

"Long story, ask Flash when he gets back."

* * *

I like fighting people that are stronger than I am. I'm braggy, and on occasion, arrogant, I admit that. Fighting people stronger than I am, gives me bragging rights. Supergirl, Hawkgirl, and Superman are all fun to spar with. Supergirl, and Superman are weak to my powers, him more so because she's building up a resistance living with me. Hawkgirl would seem to be, but that mace of hers takes care of that nasty little detail. John, Lantern, is fun to fight as well, because he doesn't play nice. At the same time, I should also note, I only fight one person stronger than I am, at a time. Fighting seven at once, isn't as much fun. And it hurts. Because these guys are immune to my powers. Another pair of two foot hands hit me, and I slammed into the lobby of a building.

There had only been one when I started, and J'onn had said there was only one, otherwise I'd have tried a different tact. Namely having him fire that cannon down on this thing's head. After fighting for ten minutes, and hitting it with a city bus, or three, it had hit the ground. Naturally, I thought I'd won. Then he split. At least I think it's a he. The face isn't very good looking, and now it's a bit mangled.

"J'onn, status on back up?" I called, ducking a fist, and pulling it into a throw. Whatever this thing was, it landed just past me on it's feet, and shoved it's other fist into my teeth. I felt a few break, as I was ripped backwards through the air, and into another building.

"No one is available yet." J'onn answered. I came out of the office building, dragging an entire floor worth of desks. Like meteors, they slammed into the opponents, as I came down again and started to attack. A trio of fists hit me, and pitched me down the street.

"What about Captain Marvel?" I asked.

"He left the league." J'onn replied.

"Has he turned in his com link?" I asked, seriously not in the mood for another round.

"No, he said he will in the morning." J'onn replied. I suddenly had not so much hope, but a shining light in the distance.

"Put me through direct." I asked.

"One moment." The explosion of a pair of cars slowed the group of them advancing.

"Look, I told you I quit." Marvel's alternate form, one Billy Batson snapped.

"Marvel, don't hang up!" I yelled, leaping back from a massive fist. "I really, really need some help here."

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Adam, the wizard, remember?" I'd never bothered to convince him I wasn't technically a wizard. Even I have a heart, and I couldn't bring it out in myself to corrupt such an innocent. He wasn't the only to call me a wizard, but I digress.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm out numbered seven to one, they're immune to my powers, and they're at least as strong as Superman. Thankfully they can't fly. I'm kind of over matched, and I have no backup. Think you could see your way clear to providing some aid?" As I spoke another blow landed, and I felt ribs snap. He must have heard the grunt.

"On my way." The line closed, and I could almost feel the convergence of energies as he transformed. Fire streamed from my hands, as I was charged again. While the generation of the fire was magical, the fire itself was normal. They seemed afraid of it. Pitiably, I couldn't keep it up forever, with a distinct lack of stuff to burn. Air is combustible, but it requires a hell of a lot of heat and energy to burn. As Marvel approached, I saw a remarkable sight. Seven two foot fists about to impact me. Slamming an instant or so later through the middle of about six sky scrapers, I wondered exactly why I was fightin for the forces of good. I'd make an excellent evil genius, wouldn't I? Besides. They don't get slammed through sky scrapers. They came down on me.

* * *

"That's not good." Marvel muttered to himself, seeing the buildings fall. He landed in the middle of the seven creatures, all about eight feet tall, and with massive fists and muscles. The faces on them made them appear disfigured, and inhuman, even if the rest of their appearence wasn't a clue. The leader slammed into him, and Marvel admitted privately, they were at least as strong as Superman. A return blow, on the other hand, pitched the creature back and into one of it's brethren. Both exploded in a brillant flash of light. Marvel blinked, realized they were robots, and charged. Several well placed punches later, all five of the remaining robots were scrap metal. Supergirl arrived a minute later, appearing ready for a fight. Marvel flushed not so much with pride, as embarrassment. For all his powers, he was still a teenager at heart. "Supergirl, I..."

"Fight is over I see. Where's Adam?" She asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I arrived, but he called me." Marvel replied, scanning around for the errant warrior.

"J'onn, Adam isn't in sight, and there's a massive pile of rubble with lead pipes that's giving my X-ray vision fits. Can you lock onto his comsignal?" Kara called, still scanning other buildings.

"One moment." J'onn answered, then a moment later. "No, the signal is too generalized, but he is alive, if with an elevated pulse."

"Must be about to get some." Kara joked, covering her nervousness about the moments. That was when the flash of green light caught Marvels' attention.

"Over there." It was underneath the fallen sky scrapers. Both heroes approached it.

"Adam? Is that you?" Kara called.

"No. It's Green Lantern." Came the reply.

"Are you alright?" Marvel asked.

"I'm lying under the rubble of six sky scrapers. No, alright is not something I'd call myself." Came the answer. He sounded a little stressed.

"Hang on, we'll dig you out." Kara called down the shaft.

"No, no, don't do that. I'm braced six ways from sunday down here. The rubble shifts, and all you'll find is a jacket and goo. See if the Atom is free."

He was, and arrived ten minutes later. "Down there?" He asked, pointing down the six inch wide shaft. "This could take time."

"How about a lift?" Adam called, and a glowing green platform appeared. Atom stepped from Kara's hand to the platform. He disappeared and Kara flew to the ground.

* * *

"Not much space down here, is there." Atom asked rhetorically.

"Not really no." I replied. Have I ever mentioned I have mild case of claustophobia?

"So, is this place going to come down around our heads when I shrink you?" Atom asked.

"It shouldn't my powers aren't proportional to my size." I answered dubiously.

"Well if it is, I can go all the way down to sub-atomic, and save us the hassle." Atom replied. I thought on it for a moment.

"No, your size should be fine." I answered, far more confidently than I wanted to. He shrank me, and we started to ascend on the same platform. The distinct rumbling made me realized I'd forgotten something. "It would appear my range isn't independant of my size."

"Then could you hurry this up? I'd rather not be a smashed Atom." He whispered.

"One express elevator, going up." The acceleration drove us both to our knees, but we came out just as the pile collapsed.

* * *

Atom and Kara were off to the side, examining the remains of one of the robots, and I had a chance to pull Marvel off to the side. "Hey, I want to thank you for coming to my aid."

"Of course, the others would have done the same." Marvel tried to wave it off.

"Most of them yes, but I've had my fair share of less than heroic moments. Certain people up there don't like me, and I can understand why. They think of me as a loose cannon." I admitted. Kara could probably hear me, but it didn't matter. She'd made the same suggestions to me. Marvel sighed.

"They are a bit high and mighty. That's why I left. Why don't you come with me? We can start our own group." Marvel offered.

"I wouldn't mind it, but for two things. I am under the command of a pair of very powerful beings, who I cannot deny." I replied, with honest regret..

"Who?" Marvel asked, clearly appearing ready to go off, and fight them for me.

"Supergirl for one. She would let me leave, but wouldn't come with me. She's too close to Superman, even if he's only her cousin. And my Penultimate master, Lord Triaxx. He wants me to work with the League, at least a bit longer, so even if I could convince Supergirl away, I couldn't convince him to let me go yet. If he does, I'll come to you and we'll talk this over alright?"

"Sure." Marvel smiled, and offered me his hand.

"Great, here." I shook his head, and passed him a small, silver and blue pin. "This is one of my personal links. Only two other people have one besides me. Just squeeze the sides if you need me, and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you. And if you ever need me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Your's blinks too." I answered him. He laughed.

* * *

"We need to talk." Superman spoke. I sighed, and turned to face him. "In private." 


	7. Post Mystery in Space

It was like talking with a whale. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who would out Bat the Bat, and she didn't, but Amanda Waller was damn close. Yes, she was supposed to be dead, killed by Ellie in Hamilton's secret lab. It would seem we weren't the only one's being cloned, though whether she occured before or after the death, I couldn't be certain.

"Of course you realize, that once you're in, you're in for the long haul, until we take down the Justice League." Waller spoke, leaning forwards on her desk, hands folded, entire weight resting on her elbows.

"Of course. I'm not stupid." I answered. "I don't need the attitude. I already agreed to help you."

"Yes, well... you were a member in good standing for a quite a while. We must be certain of you." Waller replied. "And I know just how."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of a mirror, in which was contained a rather odd looking woman. She stared at me intently, and Waller leaned against the wall off to one side.

"He is fighting me." The woman, who I was introduced to as Tala pronounced after a moment.

"Why?" Waller asked.

"My defenses are very powerful, and very old. It's hard to bring them all down at one time." I fought to bring down my defenses, and found some I could not take down. "I can't reach some areas, their simply to powerful to control."

"Enough is open to me. He is true and sincere." Tala announced a few minutes later. She withdrew, and my defenses snapped back into place. They reacted over zealously, and cracked the mirror. "Take care, if this mirror is destroyed, so too am I."

"I apologize, allow me." The mirror vibrated slightly, as I passed a hand along the crack, and repaired it.

"Alright, that's good enough." Waller snorted. "I expect you'll turn over everything you know about your former colleagues."

"I parted the League on less than perfect terms. Understand one thing. I am working with you, because the league is too powerful for it's own good. They begin to think themselves as gods, and I cannot stand for that. I am going against my own master in this, and he is not someone to cross lightly. I will give you information as the situation requires, but I will not just confess everything." I replied instantly, and in the tone of voice for which there was no mistake.

"Oh, I think you will." Waller replied.

"Really, and what makes you think you can control me, when the league failed?" I asked quietly.

"Simple, remember that drink I offered you?" I nodded. "I laced it with explosive nanites. Unless you'd like your head blown from your body, I think we should discuss your former colleagues."

"So blow it." I shrugged. "I know it's an empty threat, because if I die, it all goes up with me. And besides, you need me. Tala is still powerful and knowledgeable, but without a physical form, she's useless. And most guards haven't the belief or consumate ability to perform needed incantations." I smiled. I knew she wouldn't do it, but I had disarmed the nanites internally anyway. I wasn't in the mood to test my own theory.

"I hate you." Was all Waller said. She turned, and stalked away.

"You were bluffing, weren't you?" Tala asked. I nodded. "Like me, you disarmed the nanites." I nodded again. "Then maybe, you're a worthy pupil after all."

"So I've been told." I replied. "So I've been told."


	8. Post Question Authority

The first appearence of Triaxx in any of my active stories. I took my screen name from him, not the otherway around, for those that are wondering.

* * *

"Superman is breaking through the defenses." Waller snapped over my shoulder.

"And your point is?" I asked, not looking back, not breaking my focus from the spell I was casting.

"Stop him." She snapped, attempting to put a hand on my shoulder. A flickering black energy wall stopped her. "What is this?" She demanded. I noticed she did that alot.

"I am performing a massively complicated spell, which if it works, will secure our escape, and they will no longer be able to track us. If you touch me now, you'll explode into a fine powder." I snapped. She recoiled. "You've sent Atom to take care of it, that'll be enough." That had been only half a surprise. I was surprised to see him, not that he'd taken the commitment of his Air Force commission back up. He was that kind of guy to me. He'd only nodded cooly at me when we met. We hadn't worked together much while I was with the League, and so the relationship between us was somewhat cool already.

"I see why you were thrown out of the League." Waller snapped. I didn't respond, now sliding deeper into the spell. As the battle continued far away, I brought my hands together, and slammmed them down. The room flickered and flashed, sending Tala and I to our new base of operations.There was a complete copy of Tala's mirror that remained behind, along with the real Waller. I knew I was going to hear about that later, but Tala's approving smile was enough to let me toss the annoyance by the wayside.

"So tell me, what's a girl like you, doing in a mirror like that?" I asked. She winced, and began to reiterate her story.

* * *

"Hello Kara." She smiled slightly. "You knew I was going to do it." I didn't feel like defending myself.

"I'm not too pleased about it, but I'm not going to say anything more about it." She smiled brighter this time, and wrapped me in a hug. I returned it warmly and relaxed for a few moments. "I have something to tell you." She smiled. I looked into her eyes. "It worked. I'm pregnant." There was nothing else I could have heard or seen at the moment, that would have made me happier. I kissed her, unable to think of anything else to do. She grinned.

"That's absolutely wonderful. I only hope that I can finish this thing before something horrible happens." She smiled back, and laid her head on my chest. "I just wish I could be with you for this."

"Have you had other children?" She asked suddenly. "In other lives I mean."

"Some. A few daughters, a few sons. None had any traces of powers. I missed a few of their pregnancies, and births. And other chunks of life." I shook my head. "It's not pleasant to think of."

"No traces of powers at all?" Kara asked, a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"None." I answered, and put a hand to her face. "Don't worry, ours will have your powers at the very least. I can feel it. Besides, I adapted my genetic code, not yours." She smiled again, and I kissed her.

"How long can you stay?" She asked. I sighed heavily.

"Not long. I'm not supposed to even be here. Too much chance I could come into contact with other members." She nodded, and kissed me again.

"Go, I'll see you later." I nodded and flared away. Kara wiped her eyes and looked up as the door opened. "I think you'd better leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to you at the moment." She snapped at Clark. He started to speak anyway and then thought better of it. Better for her not to know what she hadn't yet been told. The door slid shut, and she turned away. A beeping sounded from the closet, and she crossed the floor to answer it. It wasn't her com, or his link to his ship, but a third one she did not remember. Round, about four inches across with the seven spiked sigil of House Marcae, and an ornate blue T across it. She touched the center and it opened before her. The top split into several perfect triangles, and she gasped as a face appeared. It did not look familiar, but at the same time she knew it.

"I am Triaxx. I seek my messenger within your world." The head, which she now recognized as a hologram, though one of unusual clarity, spoke.

"He's not here. I can..." She started to offer, but the head shook.

"No matter, I know what has happened and where he is. Beware child, the time may come when you are forced to flee. The Adamantium will give you passage away. Do not hesitate, and do not wait. Death lies down these paths." The message vanished, and so did the communicator, after snapping shut. Kara started.

* * *

I could feel the arrival of the man without turning to look to confirm. Tala started in the mirror beside me. I pushed to my feet from the cross legged position, and turned to face him.

"The war is soon to begin. Are you ready to fight?" He asked, silver hair shimmering even in the steady light. Standing a full, proud six feet, the sword at his back. Triaxx was prepared for battle, as he always was. Staring into the ice blue eyes of his, there were few human beings who could resist. That was part of the reason I concentrated on the bridge of his nose, the other part was he had a single spot of soot there, as if he'd been touched by someone that had just been cleaning a fireplace.

"I will be. Something else must happen here before the war begins. I will come when I am called. Who comes with me, I cannot say." I answered as calmly as I could. He glanced over my shoulder.

"You are playing a dangerous game here. I told you to remain with the League. You disobeyed my direct order." His eyes bored into my head, and I knew he was doing the same thing I was. "Can she be trusted?" He asked, clearly indicating Tala.

"I do not know." I responded honestly. I'd not yet had time to get to know her. Triaxx swept past me. I turned to watch. He's always interesting to watch, because he's so unpredictable. As far as I know, he doesn't know what he's going to do before he does it. Tala seemed to recoil from him, backing further into the mirror. He grunted, and she was pulled forwards by his will alone. She stared at him.

"I have an offer for you. It's rather simple. I have to speak with this man of important, and secret matters. You obviously must be in the room while we speak, so I offer a trade. I will grant you a few hours a day of freedom from the mirror, in return you divulge nothing of what you hear in this room." Triaxx offered. Tala countered, thinking she saw a way out.

"If you are so powerful as to be able to grant me that freedom, why not release me totally?" She asked. Triaxx snorted.

"I am one of the most powerful beings in existance. I am a creature of the balances of order and chaos, and a benevolent ruler to those I lord over. I am not stupid. If I set you free, I have no leverage with which to hold you. My counter offer is to shatter your mirror, and condemn you to the inescapable limbo. Your choice?" Tala recoiled in horror.

"How many hours of the day?" She asked. Triaxx laughed, a deep, sonorous sound, that signified he liked whomever he happened to be talking to. He only had two. The other was a short, sharp bark, and was usually followed by the sound of Tsunami, his sword, coming free it's sheath, and the wet thunk as it removed a head, or other appendage.

"Six." He replied after a moment. "You'll still be linked to the mirror though. If it's shattered, you are thrown instantly into limbo. Betray me, and you go instantly into limbo. And I'll be watching you personally."

"Agreed." Tala spoke. Triaxx nodded.

"One other condition. You are confined to the mirror while I am conversing with my associate. For two reasons. I cannot watch you while I am talking to him, and second your knowledge might be useful." He started to turn, and then looked back. "If you don't die for a betrayal, I'll make sure you are rewarded properly when I'm finished with my business." He turned to me. "As for you, we're not finished yet."


	9. Post Flashpoint

Jezrianna:Yeah, you could take Triaxx, I've only seen two characters do it, but it's possible. He has a second version, which is the truly powerful one, who goes by Lord Triaxx. They look exactly alike, but Lord Triaxx is capable of snuffing suns, and creating planets. Triaxx is only a very powerful, albeit immortal human.

* * *

"You do realize that even with the Ultimen clones, that as soon as the magic users come in, Galatea is going to get her ugly ass handed to her." I asked Waller. 

"And just what do you propose?" Waller asked. I smiled quietly.

"A mystical distraction. Tala and I knew this was coming, so we planned something to draw the full attention of the league magicians." I answered, not wanting to give her more details. I guess she figured out she wasn't getting more than I wanted to tell her, because she left. Tala snorted behind me. "What?" I asked, turning to face her.

"We aren't planning anything." she grunted.

"I know that, and you know that, but she didn't know that. And it's only we that aren't planning anything. I already had something in mind." I assured her. I felt his presence a moment or so before he arrived. Triaxx flared to existance without much fanfare, and shook himself off like a cat.

"I've been watching." Triaxx spoke, not bothering with pleasantries. He seldom did. "What the hell happened?" I shrugged.

"Not sure. If I knew, I could do something about it. My memories are completely clouded now." I answered him, referring to the memories of what was supposed to have happened.

"The Lance War is fast approaching. The last of the opening moves is motion, and most are already played out. It's clouding everything. Even mine. Only they don't seem to be affected. No matter. I've seen what's about to happen here. I'm authorizing code Dadelaus." I started. Built into the UCS emergency procedure's, it had never been used. "Citadel, Purnao, and Solaris will all evacuate to Vadelaus. Isengard as well. Isis will jump to the dark side of the moon, and Comet Guard will go to the polar orbit."

"A complete evacuation? Are you sure?" Triaxx nodded.

"It's the only option. If you are associated with the League, they'll find a link to them. We'll maintain only the sattellites, and a small fleet contingent. Everything else is leaving." I nodded, still startled that he'd considered this. "I'll need a secure line to speak with Johnathon."

"Right, my place." I answered, and he nodded. He glanced at Tala.

"I'm still watching you." she nodded quietly. Triaxx snapped his fingers, and we reappeared in the middle of the bedroom in my house. Kara snapped into motion the instant we appeared, leaping instantly for Triaxx. Far from startled, or even concerned, he snapped his fingers, and she froze in mid-air. It was then I realized she wasn't wearing more than her underwear. Triaxx seemed to notice as well, and whistled softly.

"That's my WIFE." I snapped. He sighed, and rolled his eyes, but raised one hand, and snapped his fingers with the other. He caught her fist, and stopped the attack in mid motion. "Ummm, Kara, are you alright?" I asked, she stared, and flushed, and vanished, only to reappear in a T-shirt, and Jeans.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not alright." Kara confided, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm worried. Is it possible that we are what Cadmus thinks?" she asked. I shuddered, and stroked her hair for a moment.

"Of course not. That's just silly. It was only the old league members, and besides, our superpowered army isn't without a conscience. They wouldn't let something like this happen. Even if the Seven tried to go rogue, Fate and Zatanna can stop everyone, but Hawkgirl. And we've got people enough that can take her down. There's nothing that can happen." I tried to sooth her. I can't be quite sure whether it worked or not, but she nodded.

"What about you?" Kara asked. I chuckled.

"Oh, that's easy. You'd kill me. Besides, I've got a safety valve. Kara, meet my safety valve." I waved, and she turned to face Triaxx. She extended a hand to shake his, but he impressed, as he almsot always does. He dropped to one knee, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Enchante Madamoiselle. Ze pleasure is all mine." he replied, and stood smoothly. I fought down a growl. He bowed so deep he might have fallen over, and then straightened. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Triaxx dul Marcae. I am at your service. Might I take use of your phone? I must make a call." Kara nodded, and after he walked out, she turned to me.

"Is he for real?" came the question.

"Mostly. He's a bit weird, I'll admit, but you like weird people. You wouldn't have married me otherwise, would you?" she grinned, and hit me. I grimaced instantly. She drew back.

"I didn't hit you too hard did I?" she asked. I shook my head, and pointed down. Mr. Freckles, our cat, was kneading his claws in my leg. Kara laughed and picked him up. Triaxx reentered the room.

"Alright, Johnathon is packing up Purnao as we speak, and Citadel has already withdrawn. He sent a message to Solaris, and as soon as it's confirmation comes through, Isengard is leaving as well. Isis is already gone, and CG is in progress of changing orbits. HALO will be running off of the Selare, and Versari." he announced.

"Huh?" Kara asked. Triaxx gave a quick, conscise explanation. Something I've never been able to do. I always wander far off topic, and get lost in my own conversation. I've been told I brag, but I attribute it to that.

And I'm doing it again. "So what is CG?" Kara asked.

"A massive 700' sphere of a sattellite, with a single 400 megaton nuclear missle, and a number of smaller missiles. It's designed with the ability to neutralize any comet on a danger path with earth. Smaller comets get a head on collision with the four-double-aught. The bigger ones receive a deflection detonation from the big one, and correction blasts with the lesser shots if needed. After all, wouldn't do to have it miss earth, and nail the moon." I answered as conscisely as possible. Kara nodded.

"What about..." she started, but Triaxx cut her off.

"It was created before the league, and in a world without the League." Triaxx shrugged. "In anycase, we have to get back, and I think it's time I call in the big gun." I kissed Kara good-bye, and Triaxx snapped his fingers. We reappeared in the new Cadmus headquarters. Amanda Waller was waiting for us.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" she snarled, and then found her voice was gone as she tried to yell for the guards. It wasn't me, I don't have that kind of control in this world. I can't take out a voice without severing vocal cords. She was also frozen in place, as she tried for the intercom. That wasn't me either, though I can do it. Triaxx stepped forwards, and leaned very close to the face of a frightened looking Amanda Waller.

"You won't remember this meeting, but you'll remember meeting me. One thing you'll know for a fact, is that I can take you down, and out, peramanently at any time. If you make me mad, I will come down on you. And make no mistake. You can't run. You can't hide. You can't squirm out, and when I come, you will regret it." Triaxx flared again, and Waller blinked, looking around.

"Alright, Galatea has gone after the league, and taken the ultimen along with her. She'll arrive soon, I need that distraction, and I need it now." she commanded.

"Alright, one distraction, coming up." I answered. Waller nodded, and stalked out. Tala snorted.

"She's going to make him mad you know." she confided. I chuckled.

"And she's going to deserve it." I replied, and we set to work.


	10. Post Divided We Fall

Yes, I skipped an entire episode, despite some fantastic lines. This will lead directly into Timescape, and is the last update until that is finished.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever mentioned just how much I love tropical islands, have I?" I asked Kara. She laughed.

"Only a dozen or so times." She replied, and leaned over. "And just what is it you love so much?" She asked. I grinned, because she knew the answer to this question already.

"The fact that this is where I proposed." I answered, and she giggled. It was almost four months into the pregnancy, but surprisingly, or perhaps not, she wasn't showing. Most of the League knew by now, and we'd been flooded with gifts. Having been given time off, we'd decided to take a trip south to the Carribean. After the battle with Brainiac, I had left Cadmus, and returned to the League. Admittedly, they'd had to really throw me out to make it look good, and there were a number of contentions to my reinstatement. I could have walked away, Triaxx had nothing else keeping me there, but Kara was rather tenacious about it, and had finally gotten them to agree. Of course there were certain conditions. First of all, I had to come when called, no matter what time it was. That was easy to agree to. Second, I would not lead any teams, for at least six months, excepting if Kara, or Diana were members, since they can both resist my powers in case I decide to overstep my bounds. Third, I would work with Fate for a month, to make sure at least one other person understood my powers. It was almost a deal breaker. Kara finally stepped in, and told me to 'do it.'

"I hoped you'd remember." Kara smiled. "I'm glad we finally got out from under the pressure of all those gifts. I don't think I could have taken another crib." She grinned.

"You're right, but was letting Huntress, and Question use the place such a good idea?" I asked, only half serious. They'd promised after all, to not destroy it. After having signed the agreement, I made a final contact, and spoke directly with Triaxx. The question didn't seem to have surprised him, and he answered an instant yes. What I'd asked was for a restriction placed on my premonitionary power. It was growing out of control, and I was getting memories from events that hadn't happened. He reverted it to it's earlier point, where I only received the occasional flash of future, usually something that was instantly useful, or wouldn't happen for days, if ever. He'd agreed with a simple laugh. That was nerve wracking.

"Delivery." A voice announced. I looked up, wondering just how a delivery man had found us here, and saw how. "Kara Marcae? Adam Marcae?" Kara and I nodded. "Sign here please." The dark haired, dark skinned man, in the silver and gold livery of the Akarrian Emperor spoke, handing us a silver clipboard, where we left our signatures. "Thank you." A moment later, he was gone, replaced by two boxes, in a flash of silver light. One of the boxes was absolutely massive, the other the size of a fax machine box. The larger was inscribed with a constellation of nine stars, four of them five pointed, three eight pointed, one with nine points, and single twelve pointed star. The Imperial Seal. The smaller box held a symbol that startled me. The seven pointed silver on black symbol of House Marcae, but it was surrounded by three crescent moons, facing inwards. It was the Voice of the House.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Kara asked, and I let out the breath I didn't remember taking, or not releasing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's open at least the top one here." I whispered, in a voice that was entirely full of shock. Kara nodded. She opened it carefully, not disturbing the symbol on the side. As the top opened, a blue light rose from the center.

"Greetings, and Congratulations. House Marcae sends both of these, and this gift. We have spoken in one voice, and with all our power, forged these four rings. Wear them with pride, that all may know you are of House Marcae." The light died, and contained in four glass topped boxes, rested rings that appeared forged of not only crystal, but also of at least two metals. Each ring was marked as to who it was for. One marked Adam. One marked Kara. And one for each of the twins. We had not yet decided on names, so it said only Baby One, and Baby Two.

"How did they know?" Kara asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, Triaxx might have told them. He seems to know everything even before I do." I grinned. I hadn't told them, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know who had.

"So those rings are too big for the kids, what do we wait to give them to them? I mean obviously not now, but?" Kara asked. I shook my head.

"When ever we decide to give them to them, the rings will size themselves." I answered, and picked up my ring, and hers. I slipped mine on, but took hold of her hand as she reached for hers. I dropped to one knee, and looked up at her. "As long as we're here, why not renew our vows?" I asked. "Kara Marcae, will you marry me again?" I asked. Kara smiled.

"I don't know. I don't know you that well." I stared at her, jaw hanging open. She laughed. "Of course I will. Silly boy."

* * *

"I think we can finally say, that there's nothing to do." Superman smiled. Flash chuckled weakly from his seat at the conference table.

"So? I did all the hard work, and I still don't have a date for the parade." Flash muttered grumpily.

"What about Dancer?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Who?" Flash wondered.


End file.
